It's Finally Happened
by jessicalynnrand
Summary: Chad & Sonny get cast in a movie together where they have to, yes, kiss. Can they handle doing it as "enemies" or will something more happen?   I'm aware that Sonny & Chad are together now, but this came to my mind before Disney had stopped being a tease.
1. Like It Always Has Been

"Hey, guys! So I've decided who I'm going to have the leads be played by in my new movie."

I was excited, a big-shot Hollywood director had come to the set of where my show was, and he had been "undercover" for the past three weeks surveying myself and my fellow actors plus the actors on the show that was the rival to mine. "Playing the lead female role is..." He looked around and smiled. "Sonny!" I looked over at her, saw her smile and couldn't help but smile myself.

"No way!" She said, excitedly. "This is so great!"

"Yeah!" the director said, "and you get to kiss the attractive male lead!"

Sonny giggled, and smiled greater. "Who is it?"

"It's..." He looked around again. "Chad!"

"What!" Sonny and I both said at the same time, and then we looked at each other.

"Yep! You guys get to kiss each other!" He walked away, and so did my disappointed fellow actors.

I stared at Sonny, and she stared back at me.

"I have to kiss... you?"

My heart was beating fast. "And I have to kiss... you?" We stared at each other for another minute.

"Ugh! I don't want to do this!" Sonny said.

"Aw, come on, Sonny. Who wouldn't want to kiss... Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She scoffed. "Um, me!"

When she said that, it actually hurt. "Well, if you're so upset about it then why don't you quit?"

"Yeah? Why don't you!"

We stared at each other again.

"Well, maybe I will!" I said.

"Not if I do first!" She said directly afterwards.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

We always did that, and I couldn't help but laugh when we did.

"It's not funny, Chad! I finally get a real acting job, and you have to ruin it!"

"Oh, you don't mean that, Sonny."

"Um, yes. I do, Chad! You are one of the most terrible, disrespectful, disgusting people that I have ever met in my life! No. I'm sorry, I'm wrong. You are the most terrible, disrespectful, disgusting person in my life!"

After she said this, she left. I actually felt terrible. I really didn't hate Sonny as much as she thought that I did, and I wanted her to know that, but I didn't know how to tell her. I looked around the empty room awkwardly, and then left to go to my dressing room.


	2. Making Up For It

The next day, I walked into the room that was being used to film the movie. I still felt terrible about what had happened between me and Sonny, and I knew that I had upset her. So I was very surprised when I saw her standing in a corner, I had thought for sure that she would've quit. I walked up to her.

"Hey, Sonny." She stared at me, gave me a cold look that almost made my heart break then looked back down at her script. I sighed. " Sonny, listen. I - -"

"I thought you were going to quit," she said without looking up.

That actually upset me, I scoffed, "and I thought you were going to quit!"

She closed her script, crossed her arms then gave me such an intent stare that it made me take a step back. "Listen, Chad. This is my big break, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I really am; you're right. I'm not going to get in the way. Just do your thing; I know you'll be great."

Her cold look went away. "Thanks, Chad. That was sweet."

I smiled. "I have my moments."

"Alright, guys!" The director came on the set. "Places for the first scene, please!"

Everybody moved around, but Sonny and I stayed in place.

"We're really going to do this?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." With one last stare at her, we walked to our places.


	3. Now The World Spins The Other Way

It was the final scene, the scene where Sonny and I kissed. I was nervous about it, very nervous, because our character names were the same as our real names, so it was going to seem more real than any acting that I had ever done.

The director yelled action, and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Chad, listen," Sonny said with so much sincerity in her voice that for a second I thought that we weren't acting. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I loved you, and it wasn't because you were famous and I was new to the whole Hollywood thing. It had something to do with the way that you looked at me, the way you talked to me, and the way that your eyes sparkled. The only reason that I was ever mean to you was because you were mean to me. I didn't want you to think that I liked you the way I did, so I acted like I hated you. I could never hate you; I've never felt anything opposite than hatred towards you."

I couldn't believe how similar this movie was to real life. All I could do was stare at Sonny after she said these lines.

"Pst, Chad! You're line!" the director yelled from off set.

I took in a deep breath, took another long glance into Sonny's brown eyes, then began running my lines.

"Sonny, I feel the same way. I remember the first moment we met. You looked so cute in your outfit and I couldn't help but fall in love with you. The only reason why I ever acted like a jerk was..." I thought of the next line, how accurate it was, and almost cried. Then I remembered how I was supposed to turn away from her, so I did. I faced towards the pretend window and put my hands on the window sill. "...because I have never had luck when it came to girls. I was... scared. I didn't want to fall in love and then... get hurt again." I felt Sonny's hand on my shoulder, and a shiver went down my spine. My heart began to beat faster.

"Chad, listen to me." I took in a deep breath, and turned around to her beautiful face. "I would never, ever hurt you." She took a step towards me, and I took a step backwards. I knew that I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help it.

I heard the director whisper "What is he doing?" to somebody nearby him. Then I heard him say "Wait, I like that. It's like he really is afraid of commitment."

He had no idea.

"Well, that's good," I said, continuing the scene, "Because I would never ever hurt you, either." Sonny continued to walk towards me, and I continued to walk backwards.

"So, what do we do now?" I took one more step backwards, and found myself against a wall. I didn't know what to do.

"I... I don't know." She inched closer towards me, and I couldn't believe how good of an actress she really was.

"Well," she giggled, "I think that I know what we could try." She put her hand on my cheek, and my heart was beating faster than ever.

I tried to remember what the next line was, but then remembered that there weren't any more. The next and last thing was the kiss. I took in a deep breath then leaned in. She did the same. When our lips met, I couldn't believe that it was happening. I thought about how everything that we had just said was true. I really had fallen in love with her since I had seen her, and I really had been mean to her because I was afraid that I would get hurt.

I pulled my hand up to her head and leaned it against her neck. I could feel us getting more passionate every second.

Eventually, she pulled away, took her hand off of my cheek, looked up at me and smiled. The director yelled "cut!" and everybody left the room. I continued to stare at her and never wanted to look away, for I knew that when I did, we would go right back to insulting each other every moment that we were near each other.

Or maybe I was wrong.

The look on her face was indescribable. She looked kind, and loving.

I couldn't help from leaning in again, and she did the same. Our lips met again. This time was even better than the last time since it was real. The kiss was longer and more passionate.

I couldn't believe that this was happening, she really liked me back. She really, truly did.

"Guys, you know the scene is over." We both stopped immediately and turned to see our friend, Tawni, standing in the doorway. Sonny and I looked at each other, and then looked back at her. Tawni had been trying to get us to admit that we liked each other a lot ever since we had met, but we had both been too stubborn.

"Yeah," Sonny said, wrapping her arm around my waist. It felt nice, and I did it back to her, "we know."

"Oh!" Tawni got the message, and walked away. "Finally," she whispered.

We smiled at each other, and then went back to what we were doing before.


End file.
